Make it last forever
by Salem-Black-Snape
Summary: Severus is forced to spend his summer holiday at the Potters' house. How will James and his friends get along with the new cohabitant?
1. There's always a reason

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not earn money with them.

Summary: Marauders era – Severus has to spend his summer holidays at the Potters' house.

_Dear Sevvy,_

Oh how he hated it to be called like this.

_I hope you had a great year and successful exams._

Yeah. It really is fun with all my friends here, mother, oh wake up!

_You know, things are complicated here at home. I asked Dumbledore for you to stay in school during the holidays. He refused since even the teachers leave Hogwarts for vacation. My sweetheart, do not ever think I did not love you. I do, with all my __heart; this is why I had to ask your headmaster to place you with one of your friends._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Severus frowned. He had had a strange feeling when he received the letter but this was really not what he had expected. On the one hand he was grateful. This summer he would not have to bring a whole arsenal of painkilling- or healing draughts, this summer he would not be imprisoned in his father's house, and perhaps he would even be able to do his homework. On second thoughts the world looked much darker. Which of his "friends" would the old coot choose? There wasn't really one which would fall into the category "friends". There were Avery and Rockwood, Grabbe and Goyle in his dormitory. The first two were bastards, the other asses. There was no way he would be spending the summer with them. He would probably end up being a death-eater when he was to start his fifth year in September. The other Slytherins were even worse. Big-headed Malfoy used every chance he got to humiliate him. Actually, on second thoughts, none of the pure-blood-families would agree to let him stay fo…

"Are you living??" a plump hand waved in front of his face, fat fingers nearly touching his nose and tearing him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want, stupid sod?" Severus mumbled while he lifted his cup of pumpkin juice to take a last gulp before going to class.

"How did you call me poofter?" A chunk of fat arose and grabbed a handful of Severus' collar.

_Perfect_, Severus thought, _here I am again, arriving to Transfiguration with a bloody nose. _

It wasn't long until a crowd had formed around the Slytherins' table and some cheering shouts could be heard.

If it hadn't been for Dumbledore suddenly standing behind the young victim, Severus would have had to visit the hospital wing once again.

"Have a seat, Mr. Snape", the headmaster said in a cheery tone. Severus had to suppress a snarl. Why was that old man always happy, even if he was about to punish one of the slimy slytherins nobody needed in this school. _Perhaps___Severus thought, _perhaps he is cheerful because he has the chance to punish one of us once again_. He could not suppress the urge to rolling his eyes.

"I hope your mother has already informed you about the summer arrangement", began the old man across from him. A hopefully gaze signalised Severus that it was more a question than a statement.

"She told me I would be living with one of my friends", Severus mumbled, tensing about who the principal had chosen. "The Potters will collect you in London and take you to their holiday house in Spain. Perhaps you could sit with James and his friends on the train so that you won't get lost on the station", while he spoke, Dumbledore flashed a glance at Severus who got more and more nervous, "Do not worry, child. I know about your disagreements, but things will work out, just you see", with that he stood and turned his back to the dejected teenager und waited for him to leave for Transfigurations class.

---------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------

This will be all for today. I await the reviews before I will continue. You see, English is my third language and I would be very pleased to get corrected. If you want me to continue, tell me, otherwise I will not waste my time in writing a story nobody reads.

One more thing:

I am looking for a RPG-partner for a Severus x James RPG, rated M. You could even choose whether you want to play Sev or James. Send me message if interested.


	2. To feel not good enough

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not earn money with them.

Summary: Marauders era – Severus has to spend his summer holidays at the Potters' house.

"Old fogey", a small voice could be heard in the corridor which led to the next class of a boy who had grown out of his current clothes a long time ago and who - after several more insults about a swollen-headed coot with its meddling ideas about killing said boy while placing him with the most unendurable molester of the world - stopped in front of a slightly decayed door of the Transfiguration classroom.

Now that the black-haired boy was about to see his tormentor anew, he could not suppress the growing feeling of alarmism. In only three days he would be forced onto a train to hell, sitting with his most beloved friend, eating on the same table as his dearest condisciple, oh Merlin, how was he supposed to sleep with the knowledge of his tormentor being able to attack any moment?

The otherwise so unimpressive face gave a slight clue of nervousness for Severus Snape suddenly developed the extent of this summer arrangement.

The dark-haired loner took his seat on the forefront without paying attention to his classmates.

The lesson had already started and for that he had the chance to distract himself from the current circumstances.

Although Severus was au fait with the subject matter, he listened sternly and carefully took notes, which could not be said about a certain Gryffindor in the last row who was in the process of receiving a handful of pink folded love-letters from various girls and who himself was about to write a hasty letter which was rumpled and thrown to Severus' direction who startled for having been hit on the back of his head.

"Now, let's see what Snivelly thinks 'bout our flat share" James smirked while thinking of some cruel plans to get back at Snape for the violation of his holiday.

Said bursa slowly turned around to throw an angry look at Potter who himself made a slight gesture for the Slytherin to read his message.

Irritated Severus bend forward to reach the small piece of paper.

"Excellent", he thought, "not only will the blockhead tantalise me the whole summer, but also he had decided to start right now with distracting me from class" Not paying attention - even in nonessential Transformation class - gnawed slightly at the Slytherin's conscience.

Nevertheless, Severus unfolded the paper ball to reveal the message:

_Snivelly,_

_I don't understand how Dumbledore  
and my parents could allow such a  
slimy skunk to cock up the best time  
of the year__, but you'd better guard  
yourself!  
My parents will meet us at the de-  
parture gate of the station at 7PM,  
you'd better not be late!_

"Well, what a lucky beggar I am", both boys thought at the same time.

-------------------------------------------

"Oh how I hate crowds", an outspent Severus mumbled more to himself than to anyone of the about 40 fellow mates who tried to get into the Hogwarts Express all at the same time trough the same door.

About ten minutes later all the chivvying kids were inside of the already rolling train and it didn't take very long until a much swatted Slytherin couldn't find an empty compartment.

"_Perhaps you could sit with James and his friends on the train so that you won't get lost on the station" _the voice of a much too old headmaster resounded in his ears.

"No way", Severus spoke out loud in a furious voice.

"It is all but impossible that this blasted train contains exactly 314 seats and the only one left is in Potter's cabin, I'll find another one", at least he hoped.

In the meantime, in the teachers' compartment, the blue eyes of a meddling old man twinkled with gratification.

And about twenty minutes later a dark-haired adolescent with folded arms sat between two of his favourite marauders, the other two on his opposite and a much irritated Transfiguration teacher at the door frame, giving a lecture about loyalty and behaviour, then turned to Peter Pettigrew to retransform his skin from a dark purple back into an adequate colour and finally leaved a totally frightened black-haired sheep to be blown into little bits by the wolves.


	3. It's hard to be alive

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not earn money with them.

Summary: Marauders era – Severus has to spend his summer holidays at the Potters' house.

"Quiet the little sneak you are" hissed an irately young man with messy black hair as soon as the compartment door closed.

"Blasted slimy snake!" James friend agreed but didn't react farther for McGonnagal had promised to inform their parents of every further incident and he being in Gryffindor couldn't risk letting his parents know that he would have hit a Slytherin.

But sometimes looks can do more harm than deeds, the invader of the marauders' compartment found out when three pairs of eyes eyeballed him very carefully while his own gaze fell on the potions magazine in his pale hands.

The rest of the journey went in utter silence.

Although nobody attacked him, neither physically nor mentally, Severus caught himself reading the same sentence in his magazine the tenth time.

He just couldn't control his thoughts which went uncontrollably to visions of his coming summer holidays. He actually could see how Potter would torment him; it would be the whole same as in primary school. The long-haired would be locked in small hovel somewhere in the backyard where nobody did miss him and where he was completely alone, his only friends the spiders and the dark resembling to his hair. Oh and then there would be those pleasant days where Potter got the idea to feed him, respectively to make him eat the small eight-legged cohabitants of the wooden hut. Severus gulped at the idea. Then his gaze wandered almost unnoticed to his bedraggled bag where he had - to his deepest relief - hid some reserves.

In the meanwhile his future host arched an eyebrow at the almost emotionless face of the withdrawn boy across from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck off, bugger", the words hit Severus hard into the face.

"We have one our left until my parents collect us, so do something you Snivellys do when you have free time", James suggested thereupon to trivialise the harsh words of his best mate, not quiet to his success as he had to discover.

Severus soon disappeared into a huge crowd of people which headed down the stairs and then after a few seconds was completely gone.

The marauders left - which were James, Sirius and Remus - made their way to one of their favourite locals integrated to the gigantic station.

Once on their seats, they quickly ordered for they had only three-quarters of an hour left until two of them had to say their goodbyes to James.

"When does your plane take off?" the more self-confident asked.

"Uuumm… at 7:15 I guess", James answered nonchalantly while his fingers started to play with the paper mat.

"You're so lucky…" Sirius statement undertook a reproachful undertone.

"Don't worry, mate. Next time you'll be on the plane as well. I already arranged it" With that, the drinks arrived and the three fell silent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was completely lost.

With no idea where he was located, the Slytherin walked along a huge corridor full of chivvying people, every now and then driving against his small body, pushing him against the wall.

Severus nearly choked from the upcoming heat.

With trembling legs, he managed to reach a nearby staircase with dirty grey steps on which he let himself down.

It took a while until the flicker before his face slowly faded away and the drone in his ears subsided.

His head leant on the dirty wall, allowing the dirt particles which lingered there to relocate into his hair, when he finally closed his eyes to let the powerlessness overcome him.


End file.
